Relieving Tension
by slayer0682
Summary: My CBPC entry for June. Booth is caught watching Bones as she sleeps, and hilarity ensues. First challenge entry, so please review


**Title: Relieving Tension**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, sucks to be me.**

_AN: This is my entry for June's CBPC. First one so reviews would be great._

* * *

The early morning sunlight filtered into the bedroom through the thin curtains, casting an eerie glow onto her sleeping form. 

Booth felt his breath catch, and he couldn't help but wonder if he had ever seen his partner look more beautiful.

Temperance was laying on her back, one arm draped protectively across her chest, as if even in sleep she sought to guard herself. Auburn tresses were fanned out around her, the rays of sunlight setting them ablaze with color, creating a fiery halo.

Her face was more relaxed then he had ever seen it, giving the illusion of vulnerability. Booth was struck with the sudden urge to curl up beside her and pull her into the circle of his arms.

_What the–_ Stunned by his flare of desire, he took an involuntary step backwards.

Confusion was like a vise, steadily closing around his chest, until he found it damn near impossible to breathe.

What in the name of God was he doing thinking about Bones like that?

Sure, she was a beautiful woman, but she was his partner, his best friend. Not to mention the fact that she would kick his ass for even entertaining such ideas.

Booth's eyes moved down her body on their own accord, despite all his efforts to look away. She must have kicked the blankets off at some point during the night, because they were bunched at her feet. He couldn't help but notice the way her small camisole had ridden up well past her navel, giving him an enticing view of her taut abdomen–

"Booth? What are you doing here? Did something happen? Is it Ange?" As the questions flew from her mouth, Booth felt his face redden. Shame washed over him for ogling her while she slept.

"No... Ah... I knocked." He finished lamely.

Sitting up, Temperance frowned. She was still recovering from the shock of waking up to find her partner standing in her bedroom. He scared that shit out of her, and for once she was glad that she didn't have the gun she kept begging for, because she might have shot him on accident.

And then came the next question. "Were you watching me sleep?" Temperance raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

_Busted. _"Maybe."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she flopped back against the pillows. "Did you break into my apartment for a reason, or did you just come for your daily dose of 'annoy the hell out of Temperance'?"

Try as he might, Booth couldn't help the chuckle that escape his lips The awkwardness of the situation began to fade. "You sure aren't a morning person, are you Bones?"

"Not before coffee."

"I'll remember that," he teased. Closing the distance between them in two long strides, he handed her the case file that had gone forgotten in his hand.

"I would have just called, but you left your phone in my truck."

"Did I?" She asked absently, as she scanned the contents of the folder.

Booth sat down beside her, feeling some of his confidence return. They were friends, right? Why should he feel weird being in her bedroom?

Besides, Temperance didn't seem perturbed, so why should he?

She looked up from the file momentarily. "Are we going to the crime scene? I'm going to need to take samples."

"Yes." He splayed his arms out, "Hence the early morning visitor."

Temperance placed the file beside her, and climbed out of bed.

Booth kept his eyes cast down, as she walked to her closet, not wanting to further humiliate himself by checking out her backside.

"Why are the Feds involved?" She asked, pulling out a pair of jeans.

"The body is in a bad state of decomp, but it barely measures three feet tall."

Temperance winced. "A child."

He nodded, looking at her for the first time. "Yeah, I hate it when it's a kid– Bones!" His eyes grew impossibly wide as the woman stripped off her shorts, leaving her standing in a thin white camisole and lace panties.

"What?" Her eyes betrayed her confusion.

Booth pointed to the state of her undress. "You could have told me go outside until you got dressed." Another wave of lust hit him, as he stared at her shapely legs.

"You were telling me about the case." She glanced down at herself, unable to comprehend why Booth suddenly looked like he swallowed a bug.

He cleared his throat. "Bones, I am a man." He explained patiently. "You are a woman."

"Thank you for that clarification, now what's your point?" She asked, tugging on her jeans.

Part of him was relieved that she had covered up those amazing limbs, but the bigger part of him was disappointed.

He opened his mouth to explain that you can't just drop your pants in front of the opposite sex when she turned her back on him, and pulled off the camisole.

He closed his mouth, swallowing hard.

As she put on a bra, and snapped it, she turned back to face him. His eyes fell to the swell of her breasts, adorned in black lace. And all the blood rushed to his groin.

"Your point Booth?" She asked again.

He clenched his teeth against the onslaught of desire. "You shouldn't change in front of me."

"Why? I change in front of Angela all the time."

Choosing to ignore that particular picture she had painted, he answered, "Angela is a woman."

"But you are both my best friends. Therefore its basically the same."

Frowning at her logic, he asked, "Is Angela attracted to women?"

Although it was a rhetorical question, Temperance answered anyway. "Maybe, who knows with her."

"Well I _definitely _am."

"What are you saying?"

"You know, for someone so smart, you can be really dense some times."

Temperance closed the distance between them, her face flushed with anger. "You really don't want to insult me before coffee." She warned.

Booth leaned forward until they were nose to nose. "Or what?" He knew he shouldn't bait her, but he couldn't resist. The absurdity of the situation was almost laughable. His partner was standing in front of him in her bra, threatening bodily harm.

Seeing the amusement glittering in his eyes, Temperance reacted on impulse. She kicked her leg out in a well practiced move, sweeping Booth's feet out from under him. In the blink of an eye, he was looking up at her from the flat of his back.

Catching her smug expression, Booth grabbed her hand and pulled her to the ground, coming up on top of her, and pinning her arms above her head.

"You're playing with fire."

Bucking her hips, and kicking up at the same time, she flipped him over her head, doing a backwards somersault and landed straddling his waist.

"I don't know what that means."

Trying to ignore the sensation of Temperance Brennan pressed against him intimately, he grabbed her by the upper arms, and rolled her onto her back, resuming his position on top. "This is ridiculous Bones." His voice was strained. "We have a case."

"You started it."

Booth gaped. "What? You totally started it."

"How? You insulted me."

"You took off your clothes!" He shot back.

"Why does that bother you so much?" She finally asked. It wasn't like Booth had never seen a woman undressed before. Bathing suits revealed more than what she had on, so what was the big deal? Then it dawned on her. "Did that..." She struggled for the right words, "interest you?"

Closing his eyes, his hands subconsciously tightened on her arms. "Maybe."

There was that word again, neither a confirmation or a denial. Temperance decided she hated that word.

He searched her eyes. "Would you like me to be... interested?"

The question caught her off guard, and she found herself contemplating an answer. Would she? Booth was a very attractive man, but he was also her best friend. She didn't want to ruin what they had. Although, if she was honest with herself, she would admit that she had thought about this before.

"I don't know." She said hoarsely, as her body became aware of every inch him that was pressed against her. Especially the rock hard inches currently digging into her most sensitive regions.

He shifted his weight, eliciting a small moan from her lips, as he accidently rubbed himself against her.

"Sorry," He choked. Struggling to hold onto the last bit of his control. Pushing himself off of her, he climbed to his feet, dragging Temperance up with him.

"You should get dressed." He said quietly. "We have to get to that crime scene."

Before she could turn away, he grabbed her face with both hands, forcing her to meet his eyes. "This isn't finished."

A teasing smile touched her lips. "If it is, then you're doing it wrong."

Chuckling softly, Booth watched her grab a shirt and head toward the bathroom.

Once the door closed behind her, his phone began to ring, saving him from trying to figure out what exactly just happened.

"Hello?"

"Booth, are you with Brennan? She's not picking up her phone." Angela's voice filled his ear, although it was difficult to make out her words with all the clattering and yelling in the back round.

"Yeah– what the hell is going on over there?"

A loud bang ensued, and more yelling. "You have know idea, but we need Brennan's interference. Big time."

Listening closer, he could make out Cam's angry voice, yelling at either Hodgin's or Zack– about a monkey?

More banging followed and he heard Angela curse. "Booth? Are you still there."

"Again I ask you– what the hell is going on?"

"Hold on– I'm sorry Cam. They should have asked if they could do an experiment. Everything will get cleaned up, I promise." Cam muttered something he couldn't quite make out, then he heard Zack's nervous rambles. "He was in the cage, and then he wasn't, we couldn't find him, and then we did." He paused to catch his breath. "I swear, that's how the monkey got the peanut butter."


End file.
